A exagerada 2
by Sukitz
Summary: o que poderia acabar com a felicidade de TenTen? um tio mau? os doces do hospital? o quase namorado? descubra lendo a continuação de A exagerada. pessimo summary de novo mais jah sabem né? tenten's povv e alguns yaois no meio do caminho... [nejiten]
1. finalmente

**AVISO **QUEM FOR LER ISSO AQUI EU RECOMENDO LER PRIMEIRO A FIC "A EXAGERADA" PODE NÃO PARECER MAIS VOCÊS BOIAM SE NÃO LEREM A OUTRA!**FIM AVISO**

**BOA LEITURA E ESPERO QUE GOSTEM! **

* * *

**Cap 1- finalmeeeente**

MERDA MERDA MERDA MERDA MERDA MERDA

Que saco!

Foi só eu passa mal pro "GENIO" do meu "quase-namorado" me embebedar... ¬¬

Aquela merda no copo era alguma bebida alcolica... eu não posso terminantemente beber se não eu do a loca da cabeça...

Bom...

Mas diz ai: você pensou que eu morri?

Agora eu to no maldito hospital... ¬¬

Escrevendo num laptop que o meu pai compro pra mim...

Lógica para eu não ter morrido: eu escrevo no fim do dia... se eu morresse lá não ia ter o ultimo cap u.u

Uma enfermeira feia pra peste entro aqui e pôs o almoço...

¬¬

Como se eu comesse a cada 20 minutos...

A vinte minutos ela veio aqui com uma bandeja com o "café perfeito"

E eu não quis comer tudo...

Ou melhor: eu não agüentei

Mas ela veio de novo com essa maldita bandeja só que dessa vez com um monte de doces...

Não! Eu não vou comer essa merda!

- t-Ten-Ten-chan?

Ouvi a voz tímida da Hinata por trás da porta entreaberta

- sou eu n.n

- f-finalmente nós achamos você!- ela foi entrando- Neji não quis perguntar o numero do quarto n.n

Ela puxou Neji para dentro do quarto. Pra variar ele estava vermelho... a dias eles vem aqui sem saber o numero do maldito quarto... eu e Hinata conversamos e Neji entra mudo e sai calado sempre vermelho...

- fala alguma coisa, o Dom Sem Educação!- não que eu deixe ele quieto... quando eu falo isso ele arregala os olhos, olha pro meu estado geral e abaixa o rosto de novo... ¬¬ affe

- n-Neji-nii-san! Fala alguma coisa!

- gmen- sim... ele cortou a palavra... u.ú

Silencio

- j-já volto...

- ok n.n

Silencio

- pega um copo de água pra mim? n.n

Como é burrinho... ele foi pegar

- t-toma...

- obrigada n.n

Peguei o copo, pus ele na escrivaninha e peguei a gola do Neji com a mão que eu não quebrei...na verdade eu não quebrei nada já que o caminhão paro bem em cima... mas eu gosto de fazer drama ;P

- dá pra para com isso seu mentecapto???

- q-que? O.O

- nem parece o mesmo menino! Você ta muito tímido seu baka! Será que esqueceu quem é você? Bateu a cabeça?

Ele continuou com um olhar confuso

- seu idiota!- puxei ele mais pra perto de mim e o beijei, ele gelou na hora! Soltei ele

- o-o que?! O.O

- por favor para com isso!- hora do teatrinho u.u como eu sou falsa meu... comecei a chorar

- c-calma Ten-Ten-san!

- calma nada! Você muda do nada! Parece outra pessoa! Não é o mesmo garoto que me beijou a três dias numa balada inútil! Só...- u.u como eu sou genial...- só quero o MEU Neji de volta!

Ele arregalou os olhos por um momento... mas logo estava com o olhar carinhoso que ele fez pra mim no dia em que eu tinha brigado com o sasuke...

Aproposito... sabe como eu fiquei tão má? É que assim... digamos que a Hina-chan falou pras outras meninas da sala o que aconteceu e elas começaram a vir aqui... a Ino me explicou como se faz um menino parar de ser tímido... ela fez isso com, no mínimo, quase todos o ficantes dela... aproposito de novo: ela teve uns 30 ou 20 ficantes... ah! Ela ta brigando ultimamente com a Temari por que o sasuke ta com o Naruto e ela teve que desistir dele... assim como a Sakura que fica dando em cima do MEU Neji... ainda odeio ela... mas eu tenho que agüentar já que a Ino, a Temari e a Hinata andam com ela... elas vem aqui todo dia com flores, doces e coisa e tal...

mas voltando pra minha sena de falsidade...

ele limpou meu rosto com a mão direita e me beijou

- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... X.X

A Hinata entrou e deu de cara com a sena mais... han... como eu posso dizer?... erótica que é possível num quarto de hospital envolvendo eu e o Neji...

Ei! ò.ó

Para de pensa pervisse!!!!

O Neji só estava... é... bem... de quatro em cima de mim na cama do hospital n///n

Ta, ta... parece besteira mesmo...

E eu acho que se não fosse a Hina-chan tinha sido besteira mesmo...

- Hina-chan O///O

É minha impressão ou o Neji chamou a Hinata de Hina-chan?

Nãããão! Você não entendeu!

O NEJI chamou a HINATA de HINA-CHAN!

Acontece que o Neji maltrata a Hinata... sem falar que, apesar dele adorar ela, eles não tem tanta intimidade... eu acho...

Ele correu até Hinata que tinha desmaiado e estava, pra variar, mega corada

-Hina-chan! Acorda!!!- ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela no chão e começou a chacoalhá-la... e não é que ela acordou?

-nyaaaa -o- - ela olhou para a cara de Neji- ééé... nii-san... eu tive um sonho estranho... eu sonhei que tinha visto você em cima da Ten-chan na cama do hospital...- foi ai que ela percebeu que nós estávamos assim: Neji: camisa meio aberta com a gola amassada sem falar no cabelo meio bagunçado e algumas "mordidas" minhas e, obviamente, o rosto vermelho. Eu: cabelo solto desgrenhado, rosto molhado, gola da roupa de hospital puxada para um lado quase mostrando meu peito e meu rosto muito vermelho- a-aconteceu m-mesmo?

- não! Eles estão nesse estado por simplesmente terem resolvido ficar assim do nada!- o cunhado do Naruto estava sentado no sofá do meu quarto... quando ele entrou?

- quando você entrou seu veado?

- nossa! Assim eu choro! Eu entrei durante o "teatrinho" da Ten-chan...

- teatrinho?

- a ex dum amigo meu vem pra cá todos os dias desde o acidente e dá conselhos... ela fala comigo toda hora... por isso que eu sei...

Pronto... obrigada itachi... também te amo viu?

Sinto uma aura assassina me fitando seriamente...

Acho que vou morrer...

Olho devagar para o meu lado e vejo o olhar assassino do Neji...

- é... você não v-vai me matar né?- disse com o sorriso mais forçado do mundo

- não...- ufa te amo Neji!!! XD- mas acho que te devo uma explicação, né?

- heim? o.õ

- nii-san! N-não fala isso agora...

Continuo boiando... a Hina-chan tento segura o Neji... sabe... tampando a boca... mas ele continuou

- sabe por que eu não estava olhando pra você?- disse ele me fitando novamente... com um olhar sério

- p-por que?- eu quase falei: "por que você ta se achando o culpado e não quer passar a vergonha de pedir desculpa"

- por que meu tio decidiu que, por causa do acidente, eu causo muitos problemas na escola e que eu tenho que mudar dessa escola para uma outra que é só para meninos!- disse ele quase gritando na minha cara... na verdade o rosto dele tinha uns 5 centímetros de distancia do meu e...

Pera ai!

O que ele disse?

O.O

NÃO! NEM FUDENDO ELE VAI PARA UMA ESCOLA SÓ DE MENINOS!

Ah... mais até ai eu posso ver ele depois da aula...

- é uma escola interna.

Ele quer que eu chore?

Ficamos todos em silencio.

Neji saiu pela porta e foi embora a batendo.

Eu abaixei o rosto...

Comecei a chorar baixinho...

Logo senti uma mão sobre meu ombro.

- não chore... Ten-chan...- olhei para Hinata limpando os meus olhos- ele vai sempre dar uma escapada para vir até aqui nos visitar n.n

- para TE visitar... -olhei para baixo- ele me odeia

- não te odeia não!

- claro que me odeia...- eu ia continuar a falar mas ALGUÉM interrompeu

- é... acho que é melhor deixarmos a Ten-chan em paz n.n ela ainda tem que descansar

Itachi foi arrastando a Hina-chan e eles foram embora

O resto do dia foi um pé no saco...

Só que eu tive uma idéia interessante...

**continua**

* * *

nhaaaaaa...

como mui  
ta gente pediu eu resolvi faze uma continuação...

"você tirou isso da escola só de meninos de outra fic?" resposta: sim! vi varias fics que falavam sobre isso... achei bem legal então eu resolvi enfiar aqui... quem me conhece sabe o que eu vou aprontar... shuashuashasuhsauashu

ah! mais uma coisa: muito obrigado a todos que leem a minha fic inutil... T.T sem vocês eu não era nada!

reviews? são boas e eu gosto!


	2. plano maligno do capeta

**Cap 2 - plano maligno do capeta**

- TEEEEEEEEEEN-CHAAAAAAN- Ino entrou gritando no meu quarto de hospital- vim assim que pude quando recebi a sua chamada do celular!- e pra variar com uma roupinha vulgar...- trouxe tudo o que você pediu! n.n

- a gente vai ter que transformar ela num menino?- perguntou Sakura um pouco mais atrás

- eu chamei uma especialista!- pelo sorriso da Ino ela contratou alguém pra fazer uma mudança de sexo em mim... u.ú

- yooo n.n- uma garota alta de cabelos loiros presos em 4 maria-chiquinhas de olhos verdes muito verdes entrou com um sorriso... ta... era a Temari- O.O nossa! Você come tudo isso?- perguntou apontando para o meu "café da manhã perfeito" que a enfermeira me trouxe

- não... eles acham que algum ser humano consegue comer tanto?

- hihihi você é mesmo engraçada n.n

Ela me assusta

- certo... hoje você recebe alta né?- eu assenti com a cabeça- ótimo! Assim que nós sairmos vamos começar com a sua transformação!

- ham?

- ah é! Ela é a especialista! n.n

- nhack?

- é... as vezes as meninas sofrem preconceitos... ai é só me vestir de menino e eu saio feliz alegre e saltitante fazendo o que eu bem entender n.n

- que legal! Então quer dizer que você falou pra todo mundo Ino?- me virei para ela e ela ficou com medo

-n-não Ten-chan n.n eu só falei pra Sakura, pra Hinata e pra Temari

- acho bom n.n

- m-mas como você vai conseguir ir p-pra l-lá sem autorização?

- meu pai é tapado! Eu fiz ele assinar quando ele veio aqui ontem... ele nem leu...

- kukuku seu pai é muito baka!- comentou Ino... O.O

A INO FALOU ALGO EM JAPONÊS?????

-v-você f-falou baka?????? O.õ

- falei sim... por que?

- você gosta de japonês?

- claro n.n

- já assistiu Inu Yasha?

- uns dois episódios... mas ficou muito violento e eu nunca mais vi...

- ah tá... n.n'

- ham... a primeira coisa a fazer agora- começou temari- é você por roupas normais para sair do hospital... com essa roupinha não dá né?

Ah! Sim... eu tinha me esquecido que eu estava com aquela roupinha de hospital que é aberta nas costas...

Peguei na mochila que meu pai trouxe de casa ontem uma camiseta verde no estilo chinês e uma calça preta meio curta, sem falar no sapatinho de boneca...

Me troquei no banheiro e quando sai...

- COMO VOCÊ TÁ LINDA!!!!!- Sakura veio pulando em mim... ¬¬

- v-voce está parecendo uma bonequinha c-chinesa n.n- Hinata falou mexendo os dedos.

- dá até pena ajudar você a se vestir de menino...- lamentou Ino

- quero essa blusinha- disse Temari apontando para a minha camiseta- mas agora vamos n.n

Peguei as minhas coisas, que não eram poucas, e fomos em direção à saída

- gente! Vamos ajudar a Ten-chan!- finalmente alguém lembrou que eu sou humana e preciso de ajuda ¬¬ obrigada Temari

Cada uma pegou uma coisa... tirando a Sakura que não queria quebrar a unha...

- vamos para a minha casa. Ok, Ten-chan?

- claro, pode ser...

Temari pegou o celular e ligou para alguém

- alô? Shika? Preciso de carona! É que a Ten-Ten foi atropelada e nós vamos levá-la para a minha casa para fazer ela parecer um menino para ficar na mesma escola do Neji.-o que? Ela ta contando a história pro Shikamaru?- Eu sei... mas ele vai mudar da nossa escola para uma escola interna para meninos... por que o pai da Hinata quis assim... ele é tio do Neji... é que o pai e a mãe dele morreram... é eu sei... mas você pode dar carona para a minha casa? É que a Ten-chan foi atropelada! Eu sei que ela ta melhor... mas a gente precisa de carona- como assim carona? O shikamaru lá tem idade pra dirigir?- ta shika! Obrigada! n.n

Ela desligou o telefone

- V-VOCÊ CONTOU A HISTÓRIA PRO SHIKAMARU???

- contei... não podia?

- NÃO!- gritamos eu e Ino...

Enquanto isso Hinata falava no celular com um amigo que ela arranjou por internet e Sakura lixava as unhas

- é... ele vai chegar daqui a uns 5 minutos... n.nv

Hinata desligou o celular e veio falar com a gente

- o-o que aconteceu?

- a Temari falou pro Shikamaru do plano da Ten-chan...

- O.O

- aaah!! Ele vai ajudar! Vai trazer roupas de menino...

- gente to indo- Sakura veio já com biquinho pra dar "beijinho" em cada uma

- mas já?- beijinho na Ino

- é!- beijinho na Hinata- tenho que comprar esmalte rosa- beijinho na Temari- e uma mini saia rosa- beijinho em mim XP

Acho que vou vomitar

- tchau testuda!

- t-tchau Sakura-san

- vai lá o cerejeira!

- tchau Sakura!

Ela foi embora...

E chegou o carro do Shikamaru

O.O

O **CARRO** do **SHIKAMARU**?

- oi Shika! n.n- Temari abriu a porta do passageiro e empurrou o banco para a frente para podermos passar

Hinata e eu entramos...

- vai lá atrás Temari! Pode deixar que eu vou na frente com o Shikamaru!

- não! Pode ir você com as meninas!

Elas começaram a discutir... ¬¬

Hinata saiu do carro e...

- CALEM A BOCA E ENTREM LOGO NO CARRO! EU VOU NA FRENTE E VOCÊS DUAS VÃO LÁ ATRÁS!

E não é que elas obedeceram?

- affe... que problemático... como você faz isso?

- é... que eu convivo muito com o meu pai... é assim que ele faz o Neji e a Hanabi pararem de brigar...- ela deu um sorrisinho tímido e voltou a olhar para frente

- Shikamaru! Você tem carteira de motorista?

- tenho...

- m-mas você só tem 13 anos!

- mas sou mais inteligente que muita gente... e por eu não ser imaturo consegui a carteira

Ele fala como se isso fosse normal...

- chegamos...

Saímos do carro e ele jogou uma mochila

- ai tem algumas roupas... se precisarem...

- é... Shika-kun... não conte a ninguém sobre o plano da Ten-chan sim?

- ta bom... aff... que problemático

Ele foi embora

- venham! n.n

Fomos atrás de Temari ao entrarmos vimos algo muito mas muito perturbador!

- GAARA! LEE! VÃO FAZER ISSO EM OUTRO LUGAR!- gritou Temari

Não... eles não estavam bem... ham... vocês sabem... fazendo aquilo...

Eles só estavam se beijando...

- O.O g-gomen... Temari-san...- Lee foi se levantando

- não precisa pedir desculpas, Lee!- Gaara o puxou de volta para o sofá- nós estasmos ocupados... voltem mais tarde...- beijou Lee...

- EU MANDEI SUMIREM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- pegou os dois pela orelha e os jogou na piscina da casa vizinha...

- venham... temos muito o que fazer...- disse pegando as mochilas... que medo...

Fomos com ela até um quarto onde havia uma beliche e uma escrivaninha

- esse é o quarto do Gaara e do Kankuro... vão escolhendo as roupas que eu vou pegar uma tesoura

- u-uma tesoura?

- é! Para cortar o seu cabelo n.n- ela saiu do quarto

- m-meu cabelo? Ç.Ç

- você é quem intentou de virar menino pra seguir o seu "ex-quase-namorado" ¬¬

- eu sei, Ino, mas... como eu vou prender o meu cabelo no odango sem cabelo?

- não vai prender!

- voltei! n.n- Temari entrou no quarto- ah! Você também vai pintar o cabelo Ten-Ten!

- p-pintar???? Ç.Ç

- você quer que o Neji te reconheça?

- não! Então que comece a transformação!

- q-que tal essa roupa?- Hinata mostrou uma camiseta preta com um desenho de um dragão nas costas em vermelho

- que camiseta linda!!!!!

- ótimo! Hinata acha ai uma calça!

- h-hai!

- Ino prepara o negocio de descolorir o cabelo!

- sim senhora, capitã!

- Ten-Ten! Senta ali que eu vou cortar o seu cabelo!

Eu me sentei

- solta o cabelo né? ¬¬

- ta...- soltei o meu cabelo

- Ten-chan! S-seu cabelo é lindo!!!!- Hinata parou de procurar uma calça e ficou olhando

- deixa eu ver!!!!- Ino saiu rápido do banheiro para ver- nossa! Que maravilha de cabelo! Fiquei com inveja!

- vamos vender o cabelo dela? É comprido o bastante! E vai dar uma boa grana!

Nós ficamos olhando para a cara dela

- boa idéia!- eu sorri- vai dar pra comprar um I-pod?

- acho que sim...

- ótimo! Vende meu cabelo e o dinheiro vem pra mim!

- diga adeus!

- adeus!

E Temari cortou meu cabelo nem tão curto e amarrou o que ela cortou fora para depois vendermos

- mas... Tema-chan... não está meio comprido?

- está sim n.n mas é por que o rosto dela é muito feminino... por isso você vai ter que ficar com o cabelo meio na cara...

- vou ficar parecendo um emuxo¹ assim como o Sasuke...

- vai nada!

- pronto Tema-sama! Posso começar a descolorir?

- pode! mas não muito!

- OK n.n

Ino pegou papel alumínio e prendeu em algumas partes do meu cabelo e tacou uma gosma em cima...

- agora você vai ter que esperar um tempo...

- a-achei uma calça...- ela mostrou uma calça meio rasgada

- ta ótima! Ino! Vamos ajudar a Hina-chan a encontrar mais roupas!

- hai!

- ei! e eu?

- pensa num nome pra você!

Hm...

Vai ser um nome em japonês com significado...

Hm... teve um vocalista do Malice Mizer que se chamava Tetsu... mas tetsu significa ferro... podia ser Tenshi... mas acho que anjo não ficaria bem para um menino... Pin! Adoro esse nome!

Mas é nome de mulher... além de que significa alfinete...

A maioria dos meninos é violenta... então que tal Utsu? Simples e fácil...

Mas chamar alguém de "bater" é estranho... que tal uva? Não... em japonês é budoo...

Budoo me lembra bunda...

Outra fruta... podia ser morando! Ichigo! É bonitinho esse nome...

Mas é muito comum... kazan? Não... fica estranho alguém se chamar vulcão...

Já sei! Kenkou!

- SAÚDE!

- é... Ten-Ten? Você está bem?- perguntou Temari pondo a mão na minha testa ¬¬

- ah... n.n' estou sim... decidi o nome!

- saúde?- perguntou Ino vendo como estava o meu cabelo

- sim! Só que em japonês!

- que é...

- K-Kenkou...

Nós nos viramos para Hinata

- você sabe?

- e-eu e o n-Neji-nii-san f-faziamos um curso de j-japonês...

- sugoi!

- vem Ten-chan! Temos que tirar isso do seu cabelo!- Ino me arrastou para o banheiro e tacou água na minha cabeça... pra tirar aquela meleca...- toma- me entregou uma toalha e eu sequei um pouco o cabelo- vem aqui- me empurrou numa cadeira e secou o meu cabelo... depois fez uma chapinha ¬¬

- ta parecendo um emo¹...

- obrigada viu? Também te amo!

- só to falando a verdade!

- ah! mas a Ten... ops o Kenkou ta muito fofo n.n

- temos agora de esconder que você tem peitos... u.u- Ino disse na cara dura

- certo... vamos ter que apertar um pouco ai...- tenho medo da Temari

- ainda bem que ela não tem muito peito... nem bunda...

Temari pegou um sutiã faixa no mínimo 3 números abaixo do meu...

E enfiou em mim Ç.Ç

Doeu na hora mas acostumei...

Puis a camiseta e a calça

- Kenkou! Vem aqui! Vamos mudar a cor do seu olho!

- que?

- calma! n.n' a Tema-chan quis dizer com lentes de contato!

- isso mesmo Ino!

Puseram lentes de contato azuis em mim... e como meu cabelo estava cheio de mechas loiras eu realmente não me reconheci...

- onde fica a escola?

- fica a umas 3 horas de carro daqui...

- vamos pegar ônibus...

- vamos não! Vocês! A Hina-chan vai levar o Neji e eu não quero ir... você e a Ino vão juntas... você vai ser Kenkou Yamanaka! Irmão da Ino! Por isso você está loiro e com os olhos azuis!

- meu cabelo ainda é castanho...

- mas tem mais mechas do que o seu cabelo normal...

Virei irmão da Ino...

- t-tchau... v-vejo vocês lá...

- tchau! Boa sorte, Kenkou!

- vem maninho!- Ino me puxou

- já ne minna!- peguei as malas que elas fizeram para mim com varias roupas de menino que a Temari roubou do Gaara e do Kankuro...

Eu e Ino entramos no ônibus e eu percebi que todos ficaram olhando para a gente

- é... Ino...

- vamos combinar uma coisa?- ta que ela me interrompeu... mas beleza!

- o que?

- você me chama de "nee-san"

- ta bom... ino-nee-san

¬¬

Agora ela é minha irmã mais velha?

Uhul! \o/

Depois de longas 3 horas bem dormidas chegamos no colégio...

Não que eu estivesse prestando atenção...

Eu continuaria dormindo se não fosse...

-Kenkou-chan? Kenkou-chaaa-aaan? KENKOU-CHAN!

- AAHH

-psiu! Faz voz de menino... e vê se não se esquece que você se chama Kenkou!

- ok... Ino...- fiz voz de menino...

- NEE-SAN!

- ok... ok... Ino-"nee-san"

- ¬¬ sem sarcasmo mocinho!

- ok senhorita ;P- to adorando ser menino… meninos ficam irritando as meninas…

- Kenkou! Para!

- ta bom nee-chan! n.n

- vem… vamos achar onde você entrega a ficha de matricula...

Fomos andando, eu levando 2 malas e ela levando uma... sim! 3 malas!

- c-com licença...- alguém me cutucou

Eu me virei e dei de cara com a Hinata

Eu já ia cumprimentá-la mas...

- desculpe incomodar mas... você sabe onde fica a recepção?- ela piscou com o olho direito...

Olhei um pouco para o lado e vi o meu "ex-quase-namorado"

- n-não... eu e a minha irmã estamos procurando agora mesmo...

- quem é a sua irmã?- Neji se intrometeu... aparentemente ele viu a Ino dando em cima de uns meninos...

- é a loirinha que, provavelmente, já deve estar dando em cima de um menino... a Ino-nee-san- apontei com um olhar de peixe morto para minha "irmã"

- qual o seu nome?

- Kenkou...

- aff... significa "saúde"...

- e o seu significa "parafuso de fenda", Neji-nii-san ¬¬

- Hinata!

- hohoho... não tenho do que reclamar... o da minha irmã significa "porco"

- você não se incomoda com os comentários do Neji?

- nem... minha "ex" era idêntica...

- KENKOU-CHAAAAAAAAN- Ino veio correndo e pulou em mim- descobri onde fica a recepção :P

- nossa! Meus parabéns! Conseguiu fazer alguma coisa que presta!

- Kenkou! Para com isso!

- ok... ok... ah! esses são: "parafuso de fenda" e Hinata...

- HINA-CHAN!- minha "irmã" pulou nela- o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- o-o n-Neji-nii-san vai estudar n-nessa escola... por que v-você não foi hoje nem ontem lá visitar a Ten-chan?

Neji virou a cara e foi andando... eu fui atrás

- que foi?

- essa ai que a minha prima falou...

- sua prima? Então por que ela te chamou de "nii-san"?

- não me interrompe!

- ok!

- é a minha ex...

- a minha irmã?

- não o tapado! A "ten-chan"- não gostei da voz que ele fez falando o meu verdadeiro nome...- ela era a minha... hm... "quase-namorada"... só que por influencia da SUA irmã ela deu uma de falsa comigo...

- ela te traiu?

- não

- então... não entendi...

- é que eu estava meio que evitando ela...

- affe... não se deve evitar uma garota seu idiota!

- que?

- você nunca tinha ficado com mais nenhuma?

- n-não...

- affe... ¬¬ acompanhe o pensamento: meninas não gostam de ser ignoradas. Menina ignorada faz uma merda e o menino fica puto- ele ficou me olhando com cara de "como você sabe?"- é... minha irmã as vezes vem fala comigo n.n'

- KENKOOOOU!!!!!

- por falar nela ¬¬

- você tem que entregar a sua ficha de matricula!

- ok Ino...

- Kenkou ¬¬

- nee-san n.n'

- vamos!- ela pegou a minha mão e a mão de Hinata e foi nos arrastando... Neji foi atrás...

Chegamos na recepção e entregamos nossas fichas de matricula...

- Ino-chan quer carona?

- quero sim! n.n

Hinata e Ino foram embora...

E eu e o Neji ficamos no mesmo quarto...

Até que isso vai ser... interessante...

**Continua**

* * *

¹ nada contra! Não tenho preconceitos! Mas todo mundo fala...

Certo... teve muita review e eu to com preguiça de comentar sobre elas... mas respondi tudo! n.n

demorei e amanhã eu posto o cap 2 das 10 maneiras de irritar a ten-chan

kenkou-chan: só você pra escrever essa merda ¬¬

vick: tbm te amo viu?

kenkou-chan: por que você pos "kenkou"?

vick: adorei esse nome ;P


	3. primeiro dia como menino

o que tiver sublinhado é o que a ten-ten ouve no telefone viu gentem?

XD boa leitura!

* * *

**Cap 3- primeiro dia como menino numa escola de meninos...**

Senti um travesseiro no meu rosto

- ei... Kenkou... acorda! Estamos atrasados pra escola!- abri os olhos... ai é! Eu sou Kenkou... tinha esquecido...

- estamos é?

- sim! estamos! Parece que ALGUÉM jogou o meu despertador contra a parede...

- quem?

- ¬¬ você

- ah! desculpa... n.n' eu odeio o som de despertador...

- por que você não o desligou?

- ¬¬ e eu la sei desliga?

- ¬¬ me acordava...- nhaaaa mas você estava dormindo tão bunitinho...

- vai que você tentava me matar...

- é... ia mesmo...- ele pôs o travesseiro no lugar- se troca logo...

Ah é! Eu to de pijama...

Pijama do Gaara ainda por cima...

Doação forçada ;P

Peguei na mala uma roupa qualquer e fui no banheiro

- por que não se troca no quarto?- por que você é menino e eu menina ¬¬

- por que? Quer me ver pelado? Eu sei que é difícil mas vai ter que se contentar com uma menina... eu não sou gay.- nossa! Como eu amo quem criou "gravitation"¹... o Yuki é muito foda na hora de esculachar o Shuichi! Ele ficou com cara de "não! Eu não gosto de você foi só uma curiosidade!"

Me troquei, dobrei o pijama e o puis embaixo do travesseiro

- vamos agora?- i... ele ficou frio... nada bom...

- vamos...

Silencio enquanto andávamos em direção ao prédio das salas de aula...

-é... Neji...

- fala

- naquela hora... eu estava só brincando, viu?

- ta dizendo que você é gay?

- n-não! É que... eu não quis dizer que você é n.n

- ah ta...

- é costume... na minha antiga escola tinha mais menino do que menina que gostava de mim...- de certa maneira isso é verdade P

- O.O sério?

- é! Tinha o fã clube masculino e o fã clube feminino... - como eu sou metida!

- fã clube? O.O

- é... n.n ficavam me perseguindo...

- onde era a sua antiga escola?

- era...- ai meu deus! Eu vou me fude legal!

- VOCÊS DOIS! ESTÃO ATRASADOS!- um ser de cabelos cumpridos e com um sorriso bobo apareceu gritando...

- é... eu sei... o Kenkou fez o favor de quebrar o meu despertador...

- ah! vocês devem ser os alunos novos! Kenkou e... Heji?

- ¬¬ Neji

- haha! Me desculpa! Mas a letra na ficha de matricula era muito... ham... deformada. n.n

- ta... você sabe os nossos nomes... mas nós não sabemos o seu- eu disse o fitando tentando saber se era menino mesmo ou se era uma menina como eu...

- ah! sinto muito! As vezes esqueço de me apresentar n.n meu nome é Haku! Trabalho aqui de monitor quando não estou na faculdade n.n- bom... é menino já que disse "monitor"... mas ainda parece menina...- venham comigo n.n hoje vocês 2 não terão aula pois tem que conhecer o lugar... e também precisam de uniformes...

Legal! uniformes!

Coisa que eu amo!

Realmente eu AMO uniformes...

¬¬

Haku nos pegou pelas mãos e foi nos arrastando...

Sim: ARRAQSTANDO!

Neji fez uma cara de extremo nojo quando Haku encostou nele e nós tentamos não sermos levados por aquele ser...

KEEEEEEEEEENKOOOOUUU ATENDE O TELEMOVEL QUE UMA LOIRA BURRA TA TE LIGANDO!

Nossa como eu amo o toque que eu gravei pra quando a Ino me ligar

Hsuahusahasuhasu

- mochi mochi?...

- Kenkou! Você lembra que esse é o seu nome né?

- aham...

- como ta indo?

- tudo bem...

- tem alguém ai perto pra você estar fazendo voz de menino, Ten-chan?

- tem umas 15 a 20 pessoas olhando pra mim enquanto eu falo no "telemovel" e sou arrastado por um garoto sorridente e o Neji tenta roer o próprio braço pra fugir do cara...

- Ten-Ten! Sem brincar!

- não! É serio!

- ta... depois me liga pra me contar como ta indo...

- OK nee-chan

Desliguei o "telemovel"

- a Ino?

- uhum n.n

- mas ela devia estar em aula...

- minha irmã vive cabulando... -.-'

- ah ta!

- chegamos meninos!- ele nos largou, finalmente, e mostrou uma porta com uma plaquinha "uniformes"

- é...

- vamos! Entrem! Tenho que tirar a medida de vocês! n.n

O.O

Medida?

Vou ter que tirar a roupa na frente dele?

Nós entramos e tinha outra porta lá dentro

- entre lá primeiro, Kenkou-chan n.n- to fodida...

Entramos eu e Haku... ele fechou a porta

- qual é o seu nome queridinha? n.n

- O.O c-como?- ele me surpreendeu tanto que eu esqueci de fazer voz de menino

- a! qual é! Você não é menino! Ta escrito na sua cara!- como ele soube?- já peguei um monte de meninas que vieram para essa escola para tentar arranjar um namorado... você está tão necessitada assim?

- n-não! É-é que... o Neji...

- o Neji...?

- eu e ele estávamos quase namorando... mas o tio dele mandou ele mudar de escola...

- ai você resolveu segui-lo?

- foi...

- ele sabe?

- não...

- que história fofa!!!! T.T você largou sua vida pelo seu amado...

- vo-você não vai falar, né?

- claro que não! Se você tivesse vindo para sair da seca eu te dedava... mas a história é tão bonitinha!

- o-obrigado...

- ah! as suas medidas! Tenho que tirar elas!

- O.O

- calma! não vai precisar tirar a roupa não n.n eu vejo o número da sua camiseta...

- ah ta...

Depois dele ver o número ele anotou e mandou chamar o Neji...

Depois de ter pego a medida dele fomos os 3 dar uma volta enorme...

- e aqui é o refeitório 7- é o sétimo refeitório que ele mostra! Meu! Esse lugar é enorme!

- DEIDARA!!!! VOLTA AQUI SEU MENTECAPTO!!!- um garoto ruivo com um olhar de "morto enraivecido" estava correndo atrás de um outro moleque, um pouco mais alto, de cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo alto e tinha uma franja num dos olhos.

- aaahhh mas Sasori-senpai! Eu só estava te mostrando a arte!

- acontece que a sua arte explode!!!- foi ai que eu percebi que ele tinha o rosto coberto de cinzas

- mas foi o Tobi que falou para eu mostrar pra você!

- já era de se esperar...- falou o ruivo parando de correr balançando a cabeça negativamente

- você não fica bravo com o Tobi!

- claro! Ele tem problemas... u.ú

- DEIDARA-SENPAAAAAI!!!! - um garoto da altura do ruivo, só que com cabelo preto, que usava uma mascara que tinha uma espiral que o meio da espiral tinha o buraco para um olho apareceu correndo- olha! Olha!

- o que foi, Tobi?- o loiro parou de sorrir e cruzou os braços

- olha! Tobi é um artista também!- disse mostrando um boneco de argila deformado que parecia com ele- Tobi fez um auto-retrato de argila!

- Tobi! Cala a boca!

- ah... mas trate Tobi bem! Afinal: Tobi é um bom garoto!

- Dendara-san, Sasori-san e Tobi-san! Esses são Kenkou e Heji!

- Neji ¬¬

- ops! Neji

- oieeee!!!- o da mascara que se refere a si mesmo na terceira pessoa veio até nós- eu sou o Tobi!

- eu sou o Kenkou n.n- fui com a cara dele... parece que tem problema...

- Tobi gostou do Kenkou!

- Tobi! Vem... estamos atrasados!- o loiro pegou a mão de Tobi e a do outro e os levou embora

- hahaha... n.n esses três... estão sempre juntos...

- por que o moreno usa aquela mascara?

- sabia que eu não sei nem como ele entrou na escola? Ele é chamado de Tobi mas ninguém sabe se esse é mesmo o seu nome... nem a idade nós sabemos...

- nossa!- eu me surpreendi

- affe... que problemático...- é minha impressão ou eu ouvi a voz do shikamaru?

Virei pra trás e...

- Shikamaru? O que faz aqui?- nossa! Ainda bem que foi o Neji que perguntou...

- vim com a Ino... ela me obrigou a vir visitar o "querido irmãozinho"

- é... que ouve está a minha irmã?

- ah! foi atrás de uns meninos pra pegar telefone... -.-'

- KEEEEENKOOOOU-CHAAAAANNNN!!!- pra variar ela pulou em mim- você falou que ia ligar! Eu fiquei preocupada!!!

- Ino! O Haku está levando a gente pra ver a escola! Não vou te ligar toda hora! Você é muito super-protetora...

- assim eu vou chorar Ç.Ç

- aposto que você só veio mesmo pra ver os meninos da escola ¬¬

- é...- pronto! Ficou com cara de "exatamente"

- Ino, vamos logo antes que alguém perceba que você me arrastou pra fora da sala...

- é... com licença... mas vocês não podiam estar aqui n.n

- quem é você?

- sou o monitor e as regras da escola não permitem visitas que não sejam de fim de semana n.n agora xo, se manda, xispa, vaza!- balançou a mão como se mandasse eles embora...

- m-mas... Ç.Ç- Ino vai usar o "choro-de-decepção"

- eu mandei irem! Ò.ó- ele fez uma cara maligna e a Ino e o Shikamaru fugiram- bem... querem ver as quadras? n.n

- é... pode ser...- Neji continuava indiferente...

- claro n.n

Haku voltou a nos arrastar pela escola e Neji voltou a tentar roer o próprio braço pra fugir do cara

Suhauauashuashsa

Muito zoado!

Depois de vermos as 3 quadras de tênis, a área gigante de bocha, os ringues de boxe(não contei), o gramado pra futebol, a quadra poliesportiva coberta, a quadra poliesportiva descoberta, as 6 quadras de basquete(weeee basquete!!!), 13 quadras de vôlei, o ringue te patinação no gelo, o ringue de patinação, a quadra de futsal, as quadras de handebol, as paredes de escalada, a piscina olímpica, o lugar de corrida, a raia do remo, o lago pra pesca e pra caiaque, a sala de ginástica, a sala de ginástica rítmica(meninos fazem isso?), a academia, a sala de jogos e a lan house nós, eu e Neji, estávamos exaustos... já Haku continuava sorrindo... que nem um bobo!

- ah! vocês devem estar com fome, né? Que tal jantarmos?

- jantar? A gente nem almoçou!- reclamei

- serio? o.õ bem... então vamos comer logo que daqui a 2 horas vocês devem ir dormir!

- tem hora pra dormir?

- sim! as 11 horas todos devem dormir n.n

- SÃO NOVE HORAS?

- é... são... acho que nós devíamos ter pego um carro pra andarmos pelo campus né? n.n' teria sido mais rápido... nem deu tempo de vermos o museu, a biblioteca, o...

- CHEGA! ESSE LUGAR É MUITO GRANDE!- O.O o Neji deu chilique!

- c-calme Heji! n.n'

- É Neji! NE-JI! N-E-J-I! Neji!

- desculpa... n.n'

- é... vamos jantar logo? Assim podemos dormir de uma vez...

- b-boa idéia Kankou-san n.n'

Eu e Haku arrastamos um Neji puto da vida até o refeitório mais próximo

- WAAAHHHHHHH!!! A quanto tempo que eu não como shop-suey... Ç.Ç que saudade!!!!

- ¬¬ Kenkou você parece um morto de fome...

- caham! Não sou eu que estou no 5º prato de comida ¬¬

- mas eu não fico com essa cara de pastel quando eu como algo que eu gosto ¬¬

- mas ficou com uma cara de "Ino-nee-chan-indo-na-merda-da-loja-papel-magia-pra-comprar-coisas-da-hell¹-kitty" só por ver um pouco de comida ¬¬

- não seria Hello Kitty? ¬¬

- não! É HELL Kitty mesmo ¬¬

To imaginando o que ele faria se descobrisse que eu sou eu...

¬¬

Quem lê acha que eu sou doida...

Deixa eu falar na terceira pessoa, como o Tobi, pra você entender: "o que o Neji faria caso ele descobrisse que o colega de quarto, Kenkou, é a sua 'ex-quase-namorada', Ten-Ten?"

Entendeu agora?

Uashashsha

- Meninos! Vamos para o quarto! Amanhã vocês recebem os uniformes as 5 da manhã e depois tem aula... levem agenda, fichário e estojo...

Meu esse cara não cala a boca? ¬¬

- CALA A BOCA MENTECAPTO!

- é... Neji-kun... vamos logo... n.n'

- você também cala a boca!

- vem logo! Se você não dormir não vai acordar de bom humor amanhã... n.n'

- ¬¬ eu nem quero acordar amanhã...

- não! Não vire um emuxo²! Não se mata!!!- zombei

- ¬¬ você entendeu

- entendi mesmo ;P

- ¬¬ se mata

- vão logo! Daqui a pouco são onze horas! - acho que não cala a boca nunca mesmo

- dessa vez eu concordo com você... ser do capeta...- uhull! Milagre! O Neji concordou com o Haku!!!!

Nós fomos até o quarto e Haku foi embora

- graças a deus esse menino se mandou... ele é muito irritante...

- hehe... Heji...

- fala isso de novo que você acorda respirando por um tubo!

- ta... calei a boca... boa noite

- você não vai por pijama?

- eu? Não... to morrendo de sono- e você não pode me ver me trocando hushsuhsaush

- affe...

- e você? Tem saco pra por o pijama agora?

- tenho sim- O///O o Neji vai se trocar na minha frente?! O///O- ¬¬ você parece o shikamaru de tanta preguiça...

- shikamaru é...?

- o menino que apareceu com a sua irmã...

- ah! sei...

Ele pegou na mochila um pijama fofo de patinho

- nossa... que lindo o seu pijama de macho ¬¬

- VOU MATAR A HINATA! A VIADA POS ESSE PIJAMA RIDICULO NA MINHA MALA!

- ah... mas acho que combina com você! ;3

- para com isso... esse pijama vai ser cremado...

- nossa! Que violência! Tadinha da sua prima...

- ela resolveu zoar com a minha cara!

- ¬¬ idai? Você não percebeu mais eu tirei fotos suas com o pijama na mão e vou por na internet...

- VOCÊ O QUE???!!!!???!!!???!!!

- XD brincadeira- tirei foto sim! mas ele não pode saber...- não tenho câmera...

- há há como você é engraçado ¬¬

- XD boa noite patinho!

- hnf... boa noite...

Ele tirou a roupa e... O///O ficou só de cueca!

- você vai morrer de frio...- fiz um esforço enorme para não corar

- antes morto do que de patinho ¬¬

Ele quer me matar do coração?

Ele é muito gostoso!

º¬º

mas ainda sim... eu vou aprontar muito com ele...

hehe...

isso vai ser... interessante...

**continua  
**

* * *

¹Hell significa inferno para quem não sabe... e a hello kitty é o demonio... por isso ela é a "gatinha do inferno"

²continuo dizendo: não tenho preconceitos!

tah ai a continuação!

minha amiga fez um fake para a Ten-Ten dessa história...

podem adicionar se quiserem n.n link: um monte de gente deve ta com raiva por que eu demorei...

mas ta ai e eu to indo agora escreve mais um cap das 10 maneiras de irritar a ten-chan...

ja ne povo!**  
**


	4. uma semana depois

**cap 4 - uma semana depois**

Já faz uma semana que eu quase morro nesse lugar...

O Neji continua dormindo só de cueca em protesto contra o pijama de patinho da Hina-chan

hehe...

fiquei uma semana sem escrever... desculpa, viu?

Muita lição de casa...

É que hoje é domingo...

Ontem teve passeio pra um museu... muito chato...

Mas tudo bem... daqui a pouco a Ino vai chegar pra me encher o saco...

Só isso que ela sabe fazer...

Hoje eu acordei mais cedo que o Neji... ele ficou estudando de noite... o CDF...

o Neji estava dormindo tão fofo...

Sim... estava... eu resolvi aprontar com ele hoje...

Cheguei perto da cama segurando um copo de água...

Me aproximei dele e lhe dei um beijo... ele retribuiu... hehe...

Ele abriu os olhos

Eu me afastei e joguei água na cara dele

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH T-T-T-TU M-ME BEIJOU?

- é o que?

- eu vi seu gay maluco!!!!!

- tu estava dormindo e...

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOCORROOOOO EU TO VIRANDO GAY!!!! EU BEIJEI ELEEE QUE NOJOOOO- abriu a porta e saiu correndo...

PS: ele estava com a sua cueca de dormir

PS2: ele estava encharcado

PS3: o cabelo dele estava solto e bagunçado

PS4: ele tinha marca de baba

Ta...

Parei...

Fui atrás dele e vi a sena mais zuada do mundo:

Ele esbarrou na INO

Hahahahaha

- NEJI! O QUE SE TA FAZENDO? E... AHHH VOCÊ SÓ TA DE CUECA!

- o seu irmão me beijou!

Ino olhou pra mim

- maninho você é gay?

- não! Ele é bêbado e estava dormindo... ai eu fui jogar água nele pra ele acordar e ele deu piti!

Todos que assistiam a sena olharam pra Neji que estava encharcado

- acho que o Neji sonhou...

- QUÊ?!

- é... ele me ama... fazer o que? No primeiro dia ele queria me ver me trocando... ¬¬

- O QUE?

- tadinho do meu irmão... Neji se você tentar abusar dele de novo...

- QUÊ!!!???!!!??? O.O

- eu te mato ¬¬

Aí ele calou a boca e ficou com a maior cara de idiota...

- é... vem Ino n.n' vamos almoçar...

Eu e Ino fomos andando em direção ao refeitório

Nós fomos andando enquanto todo mundo olhava pro Neji, que ainda estava ali parado com cara de idiota...

Quando nós já estávamos suficientemente afastadas ela perguntou:

- você beijou ele não é? ¬¬

- uhum n.n

- você é doida? Ele podia ter descoberto!

- mas não descobriu n.n

- por que EU ajudei

- obrigado maninha!

- você me deve uma...- disse começado a se servir... eu fui atrás

- uma o que?

- ajuda n.n

- que?

- o Shika vai add você no msn...

- mas... o meu msn é de antes!- nos sentamos numa mesa

- mas eu criei um msn e um orkut do "kenkou". toma- ela me entregou um papel com e-mail e senha- pode entrar no msn e no orkut com isso... a Temari e a Sakura ficaram fazendo pessoas no photoshop a partir de outras pessoas... agora você tem um monte de amigos/fãs/amigas

- que legal! valeu maninha n.n

- de nada n.n agora escuta... você vai falar bem de mim pro Shikamaru, ok?

- por que? Tu ta afim dele?

- o.õ você ta falando estranho... não só você... o Neji também...

- tu acha?

- acho... o.õ

- ah! tu ta falando isso por que a gente tem convivido com um monte de gente que fala "tu" ao invés de "você" ai a gente ta acostumando a fala assim. tu entendeu?

- entendi... mas vê se fala "você" que você ta me deixando confusa com esses "tus"

- hai, nee-chan!

Começamos a comer e...

- KENKOOOOUU-SAAAAN!- um ser de mascara pulou em mim ¬¬ finge que eu não sei quem é

- ah... oi Tobi... essa é a minha irmã: Ino- disse apontando para Ino

- oie Ino-san! Tobi é amigo de Kenkou!

- liga não... ele se refere a si mesmo na 3ª pessoa- cochichei na orelha da minha irmã

- ah ta... oi Tobi!

- olha, olha! Tobi é um artista também!- ele pegou um novo boneco de argila mas dessa vez tinha outro formato... parecia com o Deidara- Tobi fez um retrato de argila do Deidara-sempai!

Ino fez uma cara de "de-onde-veio-esse-menino-de-jardim-de-infância?"

- nossa... está muito parecido, Tobi!

Senti uma aura assassina atrás de mim

- Deidara-senpai! Olha! Eu fiz você- ele mostrou o maldito boneco

Eu olhei devagar para trás

- você acha que eu pareço com essa coisa que o Tobi diz ser arte?- dei de cara com um Deidara muito puto

- a-acho...

Ele me pegou pela gola e gritou:

- CALA A BOCA! ARTE É... É...

- art is a bang!- disse Tobi pulando que nem uma pipoca com os braços para cima

- obrigado Tobi ¬¬- ele olhou para ele- agora... ENTENDEU?- gritou voltando a me encarar

- na verdade não por que eu sou péssimo em inglês!- respondi sarcástica

- você bebe? Arte é um estrondo!

- do jeito conotativo ou denotativo?- adoro saber gramática

- ah! chega! Vamos, Tobi!- Deidara arrastou Tobi para longe da gente

- garotinho doido, o Tobi, né, Ten-chan?- Ino perguntou para mim

- O.O Ino!- pulei em cima dela tampando sua boca- ta maluca???

- desculpa! -.-' - disse assim que eu sai de cima dela

Meu! Ela é burra ou quer um biscoito?

¬¬

Mas bem que eu gostaria de um biscoito agora... -.-

mas mesmo assim minha querida irmãzinha adotiva fez o favor de falar essa merda... e todo mundo ficou olhando pra gente...

agora é a hora de se mandar antes que alguém venha falar com a gente...

- Kenkou-san!

Eu mereço... meu querido e amado monitor que eu tenho que tratar bem se não ele me deda veio falar com a gente... a gente virgula! comigo

Na quarta feira eu gritei com ele... e ele falou claramente que se eu gritasse de novo ele me dedava...

Meu! O cara é doido! Ficou me cutucando durante 1 hora e meia... enquanto eu estudava...

Caham? Estudava?

Sorry...

Falei errado...

Eu desenhava

Mas isso não muda o fato de que ele ficou me cutucando por uma hora e meia... ¬¬

Talvez ele tivesse parado se eu tivesse pedido...

Mas ele devia ter se tocado que estava irritando...

Mas acho que ele não teria me cutucado tanto se eu não o tivesse ignorado durante essa uma hora e meia

- oi Haku n.n essa é a minha irmã- apontei pra Ino com o sorriso mais forçado do mundo

- nossa! Ela parece com você! n.n- ele começou com seu sorriso bobo fazendo a minha querida e amada irmã corar ¬¬ e se achar um pouco mais que antes...- qual o seu nome, princesa?

- o///o m-meu nome é Ino... n///n

Ino-nee-chan é uma mula...

Uma mula que os meninos gostam...

Pera ai... como a Ino veio parar aqui?

Ah é... ela pode ter vindo de ônibus...

- muito prazer, Ino, sou Haku n.n

Lembrando que a ultima fez que a Ino veio ele mandou ela embora...

E lembrando novamente um detalhe ela nem se tocou de que ele é o mesmo monitor...

-.-'

Menina idiota

- olha o Heji!- Haku exclamou

-Neji!- corrigi comendo a sobremesa

- gomen... n.n'

Meu ele não tem capacidade de lembrar que é Neji e não Heji

- HINA-CHAAAAN, SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO-KUN, NEJI-KUN! AQUI!- Ino começou a acenar…

O.O

SASUKE? O SASUEKE VEIO???? O.O

Não o vejo desde o acidente!

Me virei...

- ... Ino! Me larga! Ò.ó- Ino me abraçou

- não demonstre afeto pelo seu melhor amigo... vão desconfiar... ele sabe, o Naruto não...- ela cochichou na minha orelha e depois a beijou

- NEE-CHAAAN! QUE NOJO!!!

- hehe XD

- nossa Ino- Sasuke começou a falar enquanto chegava perto da gente e eu tentava parar com a aflição do beijo na orelha- maltrata até o pobre Kenkou... u.u

- neeee... teme! Você conhecia ele?

- conhecia... anos atrás ele estudava na nossa escola... ele foi expulso por mal comportamento com os professores e muita folga...

- como assim muita folga?

- ele entrava na sala dos professores e roubava doces...-falou olhando pra mim com o "olhar.de.quem.não.acredita.que.eu.to.fazendo.isso" apesar de ser indiferente eu consigo decifrar os olhares dele :D- sem falar que ele tinha praticamente o mesmo numero de fãs que eu u.u

- nooooossa!!!! Mas você é bem mais bonito!- Naruto agarrou o braço do Sasuke

- nossa... você veio só pra me ver... é... Sasuke, né? eu nem me lembro de você n.n' desculpa ai...

- é... na verdade eu só vim por que o puto do meu irmão quis me trazer... e o Naruto veio por que...

- NÓS ESTAMOS NAMORANDO! EU E ELE!

- ok, ok... suas bibas... eu não vou tentar roubar o SEU namorado... - peguei um copo de suco de um moleque- ah!- me virei pro Neji- olha mais gente gay que nem você n.n 

- como assim "o seu irmão"- Neji me ignorou... hsuahuas pra variar, né?

- o puto quis me trazer...

- mas por que ele viria aqui?

- hora!- Itachi apareceu - para acompanhar minha NAMORADA

- que seria...?

Itachi ignorou e pegou a Hinata pela cintura, trazendo-a para perto e a beijando

Nessa hora o Neji explodiu

-HINATA-SAMA!!! VOCÊ ESTA NAMORANDO COM ESSE PUTO SEM VERGONHA?

Mas olha! A Hina-chan não deu um pulo nem corou... incrível! O que será que aconteceu com ela???

- bleeee- ela mostrou a língua- você não tem nada que cuidar da minha vida n.n

- MAS ISSO É PEDOFILIA! O CARA TEM 20 ANOS E VOCÊ 13 Ò.Ó

- é... Heji...- Haku se intrometeu

- Neji!- corrigi de novo

- oops... Neji... por que você acha isso? A diferença tem que ser de mais de 14 anos... u.u

- 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 diferença da 7 anos n.n(n.a:hehe... mesma diferença que há entre os meus pais :D)- eu me intrometi com minha matemática indesejada

- NINGUÉM TE PERGUNTOU NADA, SAÚDE!- odeio quando ele me chama assim... ¬¬

mas aí eu revido

- NÃO FOI UMA RESPOSTA! FOI UMA CONSTATAÇÃO, DOM PARAFUSO DE FENDA¹!

É nessa hora que ele explode

- ok... u.ú obrigado então...

O.O

ele não explodiu?

E eu claramente demonstrei toda a minha surpresa...

- Kenkou-chan! n.n você dormiu acordado?- Haku veio falar comigo já que eu devia estar à algum tempo olhando para o Neji... e, graças a Deus ele sabe que eu sou menina... se não ele ia falar na cara que eu sou gay...

okeeeey...

de certa maneira eu sou um menino gay¹.²...

- não n.n' eu só estava distraído...

- acho melhor vocês se entenderem lá fora – falou dando uma piscadinha - vai acabar que vocês se matam... vai dar trabalho limpar o sangue... u.u

nós todos ficamos olhando pra cara dele... ou melhor... eu, Ino e Neji ficamos olhando pra cara dele já que Naruto e Sasuke foram pra não sei onde, pense besteira como eu..., e Itachi e Hinata estavam... bem... no "paredão", se você me entende... -.-'

nisso que eu pensava essas pervices sobre o Sasueke e o Naruto, Haku, me arrastou junto com Neji pro lado de fora e Ino ficou lá de vela pro Itachi e pra Hina-chan...

- por que nos trouxe aqui, idiota?- ah! O Neji chama o Haku assim...

- para vocês se entenderem n.n

- nós não estamos desentendidos... u.u

- nãããão... magina! Vocês são como unha e carne de tanto amigos!

- ¬¬

- na verdade a gente não se dá muito bem... -.-' ele me odeia...

- você veio e me beijou!

- eu não beijei porra nenhuma!- Haku olhou pra mim com cara de "você-beijou-ele-com-a-aparencia-de-menino?" e quando eu olhei pro Neji eu corei... -.-'

- então por que você corou? ò.õ

por que você me olhou com uma cara de bravo tão fofa que eu corei!

- por que... por que...

foi aí que eu vi que o Haku sumiu...

será... será que ta na hora de jogar tudo pro ar? Admitir que eu não sou menino?

O.O

Quando dei por mim, eu estava prensada contra a parede e ele me beijava... por impulso fechei os olhos... agora fico pensando... ele deve estar achando que ele mesmo é gay agora...

Legal! Meu ex-quase-namorado é gay! Vou escrever um livro sobre isso... vai ser um best seller e eu vou ficar rica e famosa:D

Pera aí! o.o nós estamos no mesmo quarto... se... se eu conheço ele bem ele vai tentar fazer besteira comigo... o///o

Okeeeey... problema...

Empurrei ele e ele caiu no chão

- o... O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? Ò///Ó - legal... corei muito...

-é que... o///o e-eu não sei...- ele parecia mais confuso que eu

- NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR DORMIR HOJE! VAI QUE VOCÊ ME ATACA E... E... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- saí gritando e entrei no primeiro banheiro masculino que eu vi... -.- e sim! Tem banheiro feminino aqui no colégio masculino de Daimon... u.ú

me olhei por um minuto

mas depois comecei a chorar... chorar muito e fui lavar o rosto...

quando me sequei a porta abriu

era o Neji

- olha... u///u desculpa... mas eu... eu não sei o que deu em mim...

- se você prometer não fazer isso de novo eu juro que não comento com ninguém...

- ok... u///u

incrível, não? Ele me enfia numa enrascada perguntando como eu corei.. eu tava quase que falando "por que eu nem sou um menino... sou a Ten-Ten... não agüentei ficar longe de você e vim pra cá atrás de você..." mas ele me interrompeu me BEIJANDO e eu estou alegre agora n.n

- nem pra sua irmã?

- nem pra ela... mas se você tentar qualquer coisa de novo...

- não! Eu não vou... eu nem gosto de você... tem uma menina de quem eu gosto...- eu! \o/- mas... você me lembrou ela naquele momento... u///u

bom... eu agi como eu ajo normalmente... então ele gosta de mim n.n

pra confirmar, né:D

- sua ex-quase-namorada?

- é... mas... o.o como você sabe dela?

- quando eu te conheci você falou dela n.n

- pensei que você não estivesse prestando atenção...

- por que?

- sua cara é de gente sem nada na mente... sabe... gente que ta brisando... u.u

- ou seja... como a sua?

- é... -.-'

- é... vamos voltar lá pra cantina? Minha irmã nem viu a gente saindo...

- cadê o Haku?

- sei lá... foi embora antes... arg... do beijo...

- ainda bem... -.-'

- é... -.-'

aaahh...

quero mais um beijinho... ç.ç

mas tudo bem...

voltamos para a cantina sem trocar uma palavra... o que me incomodou profundamente...

chegamos lá e...

- KENKOU-CHAAAAN! - Ino pulou em mim... pra variar ¬¬ - nossa! T.T onde você tinha ido? Eu fiquei preocupada... TTTT- ela me empurrou e eu cai em cima do Neji. Ele me segurou.

- e-eu... o///o- me ajeitei - eu e o Neji estávamos...

- estavam...?

-resolvendo umas coisas... n.n

Ela me olhou com uma cara muito... ham... interrogativa...

- o que aconteceu?

- NADA!- eu e Neji respondemos gritando

- okey então... eu tenho que achar o povo pra poder ir embora... me ajudam?

- claro! n.n

- nem ferrando... u.u

Mandei um olhar demoníaco pro Neji e ele ignorou...

- nee-chan! tenho que te contar uma coisa!

- o quê?

- NADA!- Neji tampou a minha boca - okey... e ajudo... u.ú

Nossa eu me amo...

- você tem uma mente demoníaca... ¬¬- ele disse no meu ouvido me fazendo ficar levemente corada

o.o

tive uma idéia...

huhuhuhu

- mas é dela que você gosta...- disse com a minha voz normal olhando-o com um ar sexy

Haushausah

Treinei com a Ino quando eu estava no hospital...

Ele estremeceu e ficou duro me olhando

- que foi?- disse com voz de menino

- n-nada... eu... você... você fez uma voz idêntica a da...

- Ten-Ten \o/

O.O

Tobi?

- que? Como? Você conhece a Ten-Ten?- Neji o fitou incrédulo

- mais ou menos... tenho os meus contatos \o/

- Ten-Ten é...?

- minha ex-quase-namorada...

- e filha de um amigo de um amigo meu \o/ o Kakashi é amigo da Rin... se bem que ela morreu... mas ela era a mãe da menina \o/

- Kakashi é o MEU professor! Ò.ó- Ino se intrometeu- quantos anos você tem?

- sabia que eu não sei? o.o/

- como? O.O

- Tobi! Vem! Temos coisas à fazer!- Deidara pegou Tobi e o levou de novo

- eu não fiz voz nenhuma... u.u

- que? Claro que fez!

- não fiz não! Você ta doido? Você deve mesmo estar morrendo de saudades dessa menina pra ouvir a voz dela do nada

- é verdade- Ino entendeu- você ta ouvindo coisas Neji... u.u

- não to não!

- bem... - Ino ignorou- Neji você vai por ali, Kenkou-chan você vai por la e eu vou por aqui... qualquer coisa liguem para o meu celular, ok?

- Hai! o.o/

- ok...

Nós saímos em busca dos nossos amigos pelos caminhos que Ino indicou...

- Kenkou! n.n/

- Sasuke n.n

- como ta indo aqui na escola sem ficar falando comigo ou sem a sua mesa ou arvore ou carteira?

- normal...

- você apaixonou mesmo por esse garoto, né?

- por que você acha?

- em outros tempos você nunca que largaria a sua carteira, arvore e mesa da biblioteca...

- é né...

- nhaaaa... to com saudades- estranho... ele me abraçou...

- você pos um papel escrito "me chute" na minhas costas, não foi?- disse pondo uma mão nas costas pra verificar a veracidade da minha afirmação

- é :D- wee \o/ to parecendo a minha professora de LP falando n.n

- ahuashusa não muda nunca heim, Sasueke?

- e você que muda toda hora? Cortou e pintou o cabelo!

- não esqueça da lente de contato azul :D

- ahuashsuhas parece mesmo irmão da Ino assim n.n

- você tá de muito bom humor... o que houve?

- é que... - ele corou dos pés à cabeça

- você fez XXXX² com o Naruto? O.Õ

- f-fo-foi...- disse mais vermelho ainda

- O.O gente... que medo... TÁ CRESCENDO! O SASUEKE TA CRESCENDO!

- u.ú cala a boca...

- :D to brincando meu ai do kokoro! n.n

- para de falar japonês! ò.ó

- okey... n.n- pus o braço por cima do ombro dele- mas ainda sim você ta muito fofo n.n- adoro tratar ele assim...

Mas olha só que lindo: ele ta com o cabelo mais curto e usando uma camiseta turquesa... sem falar que ta fazendo cara de bebê...

- nhaaa... que fofo- apertei a bochecha dele

Do nada eu voei longe

- É MEU NAMORADO! LARGA! SÓ MEU!- Disse Naruto agarrando a cabeça do Sasuke

- precisava me bater, o mula?

- precisava! Ò.ó

- Naruto... por que você bateu nela? ¬¬

- por que ele estava dando em cima de você! Ò.ó

- não estava não... ¬¬

- claro que sim! ele estava apertando sua bochecha de Deus!

- bochecha de Deus? O.o

- é n.n você é muito lindo...- Sasuke e Naruto coraram

- CaHam! Ò.ó- me intrometi

- ah é... e você pare de dar em cima do MEU namorado... u.ú

- nossa... o.o ele ta me lembrando eu mesma XD- à essa altura eu falava com a minha voz normal

- cala a boca... -.- -Sasuke jogou um tênis em mim... onde ele arranjou esse tênis?- ninguém te chamou na conversa, Ten-Ten...

- ei! teme! O nome é Kenkou!

- ai... -.-

- como você é burro dobe... o Kenkou é a Ten-Ten disfarçada de menino...

Depois de uns 10 minutos do Naruto pensando...

- mas... então cadê os peitos?

Nessa hora eu tive vontade de catar e levantar a blusa dizendo "AQUI"

e...

foi exatamente o que eu fiz n///n

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH MEUS OLHOS! X.X

- SOCORRO! ESTOU CEGO! X.X

- huashasuasuahs ninguém mandou fazer essa pergunta idiota:D

KENKOOOOOU ATENDE O TELEMOVEL QUE UMA LOIRA BURRA TÁ TE LIGANDO!

- mochi, mochi n.n

- por que você está falando com a voz normal? Fala como menino!

- okey, Ino-nee-chan n.n

-olha, Kenkou, eu achei a Hina e o Itachi… 

- e eu achei o Naruto e o Sasueke n.n

- ótimo! Agora venham para a entrada principal... ah! e você tem o telefone do Neji?

- eu não... pede pra Hinata...

- ok... já ne!

-já ne n.n

Desliguei o celular e olhei pra frente

Os dois me encaravam com extremo nojo

- ah... culpa do Naruto... se ele não fosse tão idiota eu não tinha feito aquilo... n.n

- nojenta... u.ú

- eca... :P

- vem! Vocês tem que ir embora...

- ok...- responderam juntos se levantando do chão: lugar onde eles se jogaram voluntariamente por causa do meu gesto

Fomos até a entrada principal e nos despedimos...

Eles foram no carro do Itachi e Neji continuou bravo por Hina-chan e Itachi estarem namorando...

- não acredito que a Hinata-sama está namorando com aquele idiota...

Ele murmurou pra si mesmo...

Mas como estava o maior silencio eu ouvi

E ele nem percebeu que eu estava ali...

- e eu não acredito que você esqueceu de perguntar de mim...- disse com a voz normal

- o que disse?- ele olhou pra mim

- eu não disse nada...- olhei pra ele indiferente

- eu acho que to ficando doido... u.u

Tadinho!!!!

Ta se achando maluco!

O judiação...

Ta com uma carinha tão fofa!

Da vontade de apertar a bochecha!!!

E foi o que eu fiz

Ele olhou pra mim confuso

- você já é doido n.n

Ele continuou confuso

- mas é por isso que tem um monte de gente que é seu amigo n.n se não nem teria graça ser seu amigo...

Ele sorriu

Depois de meio século...

Ashuashasu

- vem... vamos pro quarto que já ta tarde...- disse pondo a mão nas costas dele

- a gente não jantou ¬¬

- deixa... u.u tenho algumas frutas lá no quarto...

- não gosto de frutas ¬¬

- o.õ não? Como? Frutas são mó boas!

- não. Não gostando ¬¬ não são não...

- frutas fazem bem à kenkou! \o/- ai que piadinha mais ridícula...

- mas não pro paladar ¬¬ e essa piadinha foi ridícula

- também achei :D

- então por que falou? ¬¬

- pra vê se você abria um sorriso, o Dom Parafuso³ :D

Ele olhou pra mim estranho...

- ok... vamos ver se eu agüento até amanhã de jejum... vamos pro quarto

Ele se virou e foi andando. Eu o segui

Quando chegamos ao quarto eu peguei o lap top e entrei no msn, que já tinha mó povo adicionado e um monte de janelinhas de gente me adicionando, e no orkut, com uma foto minha mostrando a língua e vesgo.

- deixa eu ver uma coisa?- Neji perguntou chegando no meu lap top

- depende ¬¬

- só quero ver um perfil n///n

- ok :B

Deixei ele mexer e ele foi para o MEU perfil normal! O.o

- ufa...

- que foi? O.õ

- ela num ta namorando nem nada...

- posso add ela?

- não! Ò.ó só minha! Minha! Minha! Minha!- ele abraçou o lap top

- pra quem estava bravo com ela você é bem possessivo ¬¬

- o.o

_- meninoooos! Hora de dormirrr-_ ouvimos a voz do Haku por de trás da porta...

- ta bom n.n

- não quero dormir ¬¬

-_ já são onze e meia! Amanhã vocês tem aula!_

Eu me deitei e Neji continuou discutindo com Haku...

Até a meia noite eu não dormi por que os dois gritavam... -.-'

Mas quando o Neji ficou com sono e dormiu eu fui até a cama dele e lhe dei um selinho

- Boa noite... Neji...- disse mexendo no cabelo dele

- boa... noite... Ten-Ten...- ele disse ainda dormindo com aquela carinha de anjo

Lhe dei ais um selinho e fui dormir...

Com certeza foi um dia muito interessante...

**CONTINUA**

* * *

bem... demorei pra caramba...

mas tá ai:D

coisinhas do meio do cap:

¹ lembram do apelido carinhoso da exagerada 1? Ele está de volta! \o/

¹.² em homenagem à minha priminha adotiva eu puis isso... ela quer ser um menino gay -.-'¹ lembram do apelido carinhoso da exagerada 1? Ele está de volta! \o/

² sim! \o/ XXXX é igual a SXXX ou XeXX ou XXXO \o/

³ agora sem o de fenda ficou mais idêntico... será que o Neji é tão burro assim? ¬¬

certo... muito obrigada pelas reviews e parabens à Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan que fez aniversario ontem :D

vou postar somente amahã um cap das 10 maneiras por que eu tenho que estudar história...

-.-'

história é muito chato...

bem... quero mais reviews!

\o/

ja ne!


	5. é oops nn'

Incrível, não?

O Neji é um galinha maldito Ò.ó

Ontem a gente foi numa festa e ele ficou com quase todas as meninas... ò.ó

Só não ficou com uma menina que tinha problema... u.ú

Santo preconceito ¬¬

E ele ficou com uma menina com uma napa DAQUELE tamanha...

Até aí todos os meninos fizeram o mesmo...

Por que será?

Normalmente durante a primeira aula de segunda feira todos estão com sono ou coisa do tipo...

Mas não!

Todos estão ignorando o professor e conversando sobre quantas meninas ficaram na festa... u.u

- e você Kenkou? Não pegou ninguém?- "um.tiuzinho.lá.que.por.acaso.eu.não.sei.o.nome.e.nem.pretendo.saber" falou comigo

- não ¬¬ - respondi curto e grosso

- você vai pirar se não pegar ninguém na próxima! Ó.ò- falou um outro aí

- como assim?

- o seu amigo já entendeu... aqui só tem meninos... se a gente não tiver acesso a algumas meninas vamos ficar que nem o Sasori sempai e o Deidara sempai...- o primeiro tiuzinho falou de novo

- que que eles tem?

- eles são gays! E ficam disputando o Tobi...- o segundo tiuzinho

- CALEM A BOCA QUE EU PRESISO DAR UM RECADO PORRA!- não foi a primeira vez que eu vi um professor dando a louca... mas essa foi a mais legal... n.n

Todos ficaram quietos o observando

- bem... as baladas vão ser canceladas pelo enorme número de meninas que engravidaram...- disse corado- então... vocês se foderam seus gays! Sahsauhsus- o cara começou a rir e foi embora

Ta bom então, viu?

- é... vamos sair também?

- vamos...

Todos nós saímos da sala e fomos cada um pra um lado...

Como era horário de aula só tinha a gente no corredor...

Eu estava andando quando ouvi uns barulhos estranhos...

Abri a porta de onde pareciam vir os barulhos e fiquei mega surpresa!

Foi a cena de maior pedofilia que eu já vi!

Meu professor de educação física, Zabuza, de agarração com o Haku!

Primeiro ponto pra minha surpresa: ambos são homens!

Segundo ponto para a minha surpresa: um tem 15 anos e o outro tem 30 e poucos

Terceiro ponto para a minha surpresa: eles estavam num armário!

Voei longe

As pessoas gostam de me espancar?

- se contar a alguém, moleque...- Zabuza me pegou pela gola

Isso é outra coisa que eles adoram!

Entrevistador: o que vocês gostam de fazer?

Povo: espancar a Ten-Ten

Entrevistador: o que mais?

Povo: pegar ela pela gola...

Entrevistador: o que mais?

Neji: beijar \ò.ó/

Ta...

Isso nunca aconteceu...

Mas gostei de imaginar isso :D

- é... ele não é um moleque, Zabuza-san...

- que?- Zabuza olhou para Haku surpreso

- ele é ela n.n

- O QUE?- ele me olhou incrédulo- tem certeza?

- tenho... n.n

Zabuza levantou minha camiseta!

ò///ó

- ei!- dei um cascudo da cabeça dele- deixa de ser pedófilo! Seu ero-sensei!

- não sou ero nada! Ò.ó

- não ¬¬ magina!

- é... n.n' parem com isso os dois

- essa menina é um menino ò.ó

- eu sou menina!

- foi o que eu disse!

- você falou que eu sou menino! Ò.ó

- CALEM A BOCA!

- ¬¬ não precisa gritar- eu disse

- é! A gente ta aqui do seu lado!- Zabuza concordou

- ah... T.T vocês já estão até me maltratando juntos...- disse Haku com cara de choro

- calma Hako-chan n.n- Zabuza pôs a mão na cabeça dele

- não me chame assim! Ò.ó

Pra quem não sabe a terminação "ko" é para nomes femininos n.n

Hsuashuas

Se fodeu Hako-chan shaushasu

- mas ele é Hako-chan, não é?- perguntei

- é sim!

- parem com isso! Ù.ú

Eu e Zabuza começamos a rir da cara dele

- se é assim... vou chamar vocês de "Zabujiro" e "Kentaro"

Ah! o Haku ainda não sabe o meu nome de verdade :DDD

Legal, não?

Mas cá entre nós... "Kentaro"?

Meu! Isso me lembra um personagem muito mas muito velho de anime...

O "Q-taro"

u.ú

- Kentaro? Quem é Kentaro? – comecei a gritar- não me dê apelidos tão infantis!

- Zabujiro? Quem é esse?

- Zabujiro n.n Kentaro n.n

- Hako-chan! n.n – começamos a retrucar

- Zabujiro n.n' Kentaro n.n'

- Hako-chan! n.n'

- Zabujiro ò.o Kentaro o.ó

- Hako-chan! ò.o

- Zabujiro ò.ó Kentaro ò.ó

- Hako-chan! ò.ó

- Zabujiro Ò.Ó Kentaro Ò.Ó

- Hako-chan! Ò.Ó

Depois de gritarmos muito nós ficamos roucos...

E, finalmente, Zabuza largou a minha blusa ¬¬

Sim! Ainda estava me segurando

- bem... vou indo... n.n já é recreio- assim eu me mando desse armário

- xau Kentaro n.n

Assim que eu saí aposto que eles voltaram a se agarrar...

- Kenkou! Cuidado!

Preto

¬¬

Lindo!

Acordei na enfermaria...

- Kenkou! Você acordou?- Neji perguntou quando me viu abrindo os olhos... ele tava com um papelzinho com sangue no nariz...

- não! Sou sonâmbulo ¬¬

- ¬¬- ele disse(?) tirando o papelzinho do nariz

- o que aconteceu?- perguntei me sentando- ai... o.-'- levei um pedala ¬¬

- você levou uma bolada na cabeça de um dos veteranos \ºoº/

- nossa...

- você ta dormindo a 3 dias:x

- o que? O.O

- ahaahahahahahaha brincadeira :D você só ta aqui desde o recreio... falaram que se você fosse mais fraco podia der tido mais algum problema... :x por isso vim ver como você ta n.n

- nossa! O.o

- quer alguma coisa?

- cadê a enfermeira?

- pediu pra eu cuidar de você enquanto ela ia no banheiro...

- ah...

- quer ou não alguma coisa?- ele foi até a geladeira da enfermaria pra ver o que tinha

Hehehe èé

Hora de aprontar

- só você n.n- fiz minha voz normal

Ele se virou pra mim assustado

- disse alguma coisa?

- pedi um suco o.o ta surdo?

- acho que to é ouvindo errado... u.u

Já faz mais de uma semana que a gente ta aqui... e eu continuo irritando ele ahsuhsauashuas

Tadinho...

Ele acha que ta ficando doido ahasuhsauas

- o que você ouviu?

Atiçar é bom e eu gosto n.n

- u.ú# ouvi a minha ex-quase-namorada falando "só você"

- nossa! Você ta mal, heim?

SDHUASHSAUHASUASHUAS

Tadinhuuuu

n.n

ele pegou o suco e me entregou...

enquanto eu bebia, senti uma aura estranha me fitando...

olhei pro Neji e ele tava com um sorriso macabro...

- que foi?

-nada, Tenkou-san n.n

O.O'

Tenkou?

- ah... Tenkou?

- é! Tenkou n.n

Será que ele...?

- achou que eu não ia perceber que você é você? ¬¬

- tinha essa esperança n.n'- voltei a fazer minha voz normal

Certo...

Ele descobriu...

Deixa... :D

Melhor!

Assim ele vê que eu adoro ele a ponto de me vestir de menino e segui-lo pra esse fim de mundo sem o meu querido melhor amigo n.n

Aproposito... como será que ele conseguiu gostar do Naruto?

Ele é mó baka!

u.ú

falando em casais estranhos o mais estranho é o novo... o.o

Hinata e Itachi...

Como pode?

Onde se conheceram?

E o que a Hinata viu no Itachi?

Ta que eu adoro os dois...

Eles são mó gente boa...

Mas isso nem vem ao caso...

o.o

acabei de lembrar do Lee e do Gaara...

que medo -.-'

o Gaara é mó demoníaco e o Lee é mó... Lee!

\o/

Bom... voltando ao normal...

- ¬¬

- mas como você soube?

- você tem... u///u

- eu tenho...?

- p-peitos... u///.///u

O.O

- mas... – olhei pra mim mesma- achei que tinha escondido direito... o///o

- é que... quando você caiu... você caiu num prego... aí te furou...

- o.o

Olhei melhor para a mim mesma...

Realmente! Eu não estava com a mesma camiseta de antes O///O

- como tava sangrando eu te trouxe pra enfermaria e fiquei aqui dentro... a enfermeira tirou a sua camiseta pra fazer o curativo... u///.///u

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- joguei uma almofada nele e me escondi debaixo da cama

Ele me viu pelada????

Ou melhor... com aquela faixa????

Ó.ò

PUTA.QUE.O.PARIO

Eu tenho um sono tão pesado assim???

Me despiram e eu nem percebi????

Isso explica o papelzinho com sangue no nariz do Neji... ¬¬ depravado

- Burra! Burra! Burra!!!!- eu batia na minha própria cabeça

- Ten-Ten... olha...

-você me viu sem camiseta T.T- disse tentando dar-lhe um tapa... mas ele segurou a minha mão e entrou pra baixo da cama também... ficando bem pertinho...

- e você...- disse chegando mais perto- me viu só de cueca ¬¬

- ah é... né...- senti um liquido quente escorrendo do meu nariz...

- ¬¬'

':D

Opa... ninguém mandou eu imaginar isso... hehe...

Imagina só: o Neji, só de cueca... lembrando que ele é muito gostoso... º¬º tanquinho do Neji...

Ta... melhor parar de imaginar por que se não vou ficar com anemia...

- mas... foi você que se trocou na minha frente... u.u

- ¬¬ foi você que se vestiu de menino ò.ó

- foi você que veio pruma escola masculina ò.ó

- foi você que foi pro hospital e me fez vir pra cá ò.ó

- foi você quem me deu vodka ò.ó

- foi você que passou mal! Ò.ó

- foi você que me beijou, aí eu fiquei tonta! Ò.ó

- foi você que me bateu no meu primeiro dia de aula Ò.Ó

- foi você que ficou amiguinho do Sasueke! Ò.Ó

Aí ele calou a boca...

- então... eu não posso ser amigo do seu amigo?

Ta... não calou não... mas pelo menos não gritou...

- você é tão possessiva assim?

- e...- procurei as palavras pra tentar explicar o que eu tava sentindo...-ele era o meu único amigo, ta bom?-comecei a chorar e a gritar- O que você faria se chegasse uma estranha, com quem você não se dá bem, e começasse a falar com a Hina-chan e ficasse toda amiguinha dela??? Heim?

Ele calou a boca...

Dessa vez ele ficou me encarando...

E eu fiquei pensando no que ele faria...

Depois de um tempo, ele me abraçou

- eu espancaria a estranha com todas as forças...

Aquele abraço quente... eu o retribui...

Nós ficamos ali somente abraçados... nenhuma palavra foi dita...

Bom... não pela gente...

- CADÊ A MENINA???

A enfermeira voltou... u.u

Nós demos um pulo quando ela entrou gritando na enfermaria...

Doeu a minha cabeça... -.-'

- ai... -.-' aqui embaixo- eu disse saindo debaixo da cama

- o que você estava fazendo ali?

Não posso falar que tava de amoreco com o Neji...

Também por que não tava :D

Bom... mas o que eu falo?

Que estava me escondendo do menino que me viu sem camiseta? Que eu tava tendo uma hemorragia nasal? Que eu deixei cair uma lente de contato?

- ela tava aqui comigo- incrível como ele consegue dar ênfase numa palavra... me deixando mega vermelha

- usem camisinha ¬¬

- ela tava chorando eu fui acalmá-la

- não esqueçam a camisinha u.ú

- o CACETE! A gente não tava fazendo nada, PORRA

- estressado ¬¬- entrei na discussão \o/

- cala a boca Ten-Ten ¬¬

- vem calar ¬¬

- vou deixar vocês se comendo aí... – a enfermeira saiu

Não que nós tenhamos prestado atenção...

- você quem pediu, sua puta!- ele veio pra cima de mim

- você que é puta!...- não consegui falar nada...

Ele estava me beijando...

E eu retribui...

Realmente... eu provoco as pessoas...

Shushuas è.é

Ele me empurrou pra cama... ele estava em cima de mim...

- uhul! \o/- alguém gritou na porta

O Neji me largou na hora extremamente vermelho...

Eu fiquei com uma cara de boba tentando reconhecer o ser que estava na porta...

Mas quem era aquele garoto de cabelos pretos?

Acho que já vi ele antes... mas não sei onde...

- então o Kenkou-chan era uma menina? n.n Tobi nunca pensou isso...

- aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh O.O T-TO-TOBI?

- aaah! O que foi?

- você é o Tobi?

-sou sim o.o por que?

- você... ta sem mascara!

- o.o sério?

- claro ¬¬

- ah! é que o Deidara-sempai pediu pra eu tirar... aí ele tropeçou e caiu em cima de mim \ºoº/

¬¬

Tropeçou, é?

Duvido...

Aposto que tentou roubar um bjo...

u.ú

- bem... vou indo... xau! n.n/- ele é mesmo uma besta... foi embora e me deixou lá com o Neji...

-quem deixou voz misse me beijar?

- você ¬¬

- num me lembro disso... u.ú

- você me seguiu até aqui... eis a prova de que tu me amas...

- mas acontece que eu não te deixei me beijar ¬¬

- deixou sim!

- não u.ú

- quer parar com isso sua criança?

- não sou criança! Só sou chata!

- ¬¬ qual a diferença?

- crianças não tem controle de suas ações... eu sou assim por que eu quero... e se você não gosta por que me beijou? Por que ficou me seguindo por mó tempo? Heim? Acho que você só estava mesmo brincando comigo... afinal... eu sou mesmo idiota... u.ú

- acha que eu estava brincando com você? Acha que eu não gosto de você? E desde quando você é idiota?

- na ordem: não. Não. E desde sempre :D

- o.õ que?

- eu num acho aquilo não... só falei pra inche o saco...

- você é mesmo doida...- ele deu um sorrisinho maroto

Aaaaaahhhh xD////

Kawaii \o/

-você tem idéia do que vai acontecer com você se você sair daqui?

- daqui enfermaria ou daqui colégio?

- enfermaria ¬¬

- os meninos vão me atacar senhora professora o.o/

- ¬¬ professora?

- você acha que eu vou ser pega por eles?

- acho ¬¬

Como é bobinho... \u.u/

Eu sou um gênio mesmo!!!

- GEEEEEEEENTEEEEEEE!!!! UMA MENINA AQUI NO AMBULARTORIO!!!- gritei com a minha voz de menino

:D

Que eu já chamo de "voz kenkou"

Hasuashsahas

- heim? O.O o que você ta fazendo Ten-Ten?

- salvando a minha pele! n.n

Dali a pouco todos os meninos do colégio estavam em volta do Neji...

Sim! minha culpa...

Eu aproveitei essa confusão pra sair pela janela...

Nós estávamos no 2 andar \o/

Como eu falei no primeiro cap de "a exagerada" eu sou meio macaco!

Me pindurei numa arvore e fiquei escondida entre as folhas observando... só dava pra ouvir o Neji gritando coisas tipo "me larga!!!" ou "eu sou menino caralho!"

Realmente... muito hilário... \ú.ù/

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

- MEUS OLHOS!

- SOCORROOOOOOOO...

O.O...

What fuckin PORRA is that?

Os meninos sairam correndo do ambulatorio e só ficou o Neji... foi aí que eu percebi que tinham arrancado a calça/cueca dele o///.///o

Hemorragia nasaaaaaalll \o\

Peguei um lencinho e pus no nariz...

- tenho que parar de ver essas coisas...

Desci da árvore e fui correndo em direção a uma das quadras... lembram que tem um monte? Bem... eu fui pra de bocha...

Por que bocha?

Por que tem areia e eu fiquei fazendo castelinhos de areia até a Ino-nee-chan me ligar já que eu mandei um torpedo pra ela...

Como eu sou inteligente!

Esqueci de por pra vibrar...

PIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

É ela... ¬¬

Com certeza alguém ouviu... vou me mandar daqui...

Saí correndo pra biblioteca... lá nunca tem ninguém...

Além do bibliotecário... claro ¬¬

-Ten-chan! o que aconteceu?

-depois eu te explico! Você pode vim me buscar?

- só se eu falar com o Itachi... o Shikamaru pegou sarampo!!!

- pede lá! Por favor!!!

- e eu lá sei o telefone dele?

- pede pro Sasuke!!!

- ele ta de amassos com o Naruto na sala de material de educação física... ó.ò

- interrompe!

- se eu fizer isso o Naruto me espanca! Quando o Lee falou pra eles se largarem ele espancou o Lee!!!

- ele é tão forte assim?

- pelo jeito é... -.-'

- Então... fala com a Hina-chan

- e ela vai saber?

- o Itachi é namorado dela ¬¬

- ah é né...

- baka ¬¬

- bem... vo fala com ela... xau!

- xau

Certo... agora é continuar a fugir dos meninos até que a Ino chegue...

- Ten-Ten...

Minha espinha gela inteira quando ouço essa voz tão... tão... perfeita atrás de mim num tom ameaçador

-é... oi n.n'

O resto desse dia vai ser muito... mas MUITO interessante

**CONTINUA**

Antes de tudo quero dizer que eu demorei por que uma amiga minha se suicidou...

Por isso não me matem...

Depois quero dizer que daqui a pouco acabo com essa porcaria de fic pra começar uma outra...

E ainda quero dizer que eu queria ter ido na PORRA do show do Charlotte... mas eu não fui...

Bem...

Como podem ver eu não estou de muito bom humor...

Afinal...

Eu não fui no show que eu queria... uma amiga se matou e eu não consigo acabar de vez com essa merda de fic ò.ó

Bom...

O cap acabou no meio da história só pra vocês não esperarem muito...

Ainda vai acontecer muita merda n.n

Agradeço a todas as reviews que eu recebi n.n

E depois eu digo que eu amo muito a minha amiga suicida chamada Letícia Tieme Nakandakare s2

Obrigado a todos que leram essa budega...

E sinto muito pela falta de fim...

Obrigado... já ne \o/


End file.
